Au nom de la Liberté
by Nuity
Summary: Ils se sont offerts, au nom de la Liberté. / Spoilers pour le 9x23, genre indéterminé, quoi que pas mal d'angst.


Salut mes amours.

Bon, dites bonjour à mon dernier bébé, que je considère aussi laid que les autres. Mais celui-là, je l'aime bien quand même. Supernatural est aussi énormément à propos de liberté et de libre arbitre, mais comme tout a un prix... C'est une sorte de petit hymne à ceux qui l'ont payé.

Azariel n'est pas un OC. C'est l'ange roux qui, dans l'épisode 23, tente d'avertir les SDF de la véritable identité de Métatron. Et, oh, si je me souviens bien, à ce moment-là, tous les anges suivaient Métatron. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien un nom à un des seuls anges qui poursuivait des buts semblables à ceux de la Team Free Will incluant ses membres honoraires. Enfin je veux dire, c'est un _ange_. Il n'avait pas à se laisser tabasser par des humains, force surhumaine tout ça ? Il aurait pu les mater en quelques secondes. Mais il s'est laissé tuer. On ne donne pas assez d'attention à ce genre de personnage. Du coup, Azariel est vraiment l'ange de la perte et des regrets, d'après ce que j'ai trouvé. Le nom collait pas mal bien.

Quand à Gadriel (oui je l'orthographie Gadriel fuck le monde je vous aime ;3), il mérite tellement plus de considération. C'est une cutie et il a principalement fait ce qui est arrivé à Dean et à Sam comme à Cassounet : une erreur. (Et puis tant de potentiel angst JE VEUX DIRE ABNER.) Aussi, ses dernières paroles, bah faute de script en français sous la main je les ai traduites moi-même. Désolée des éventuelles imperfections, je tente de m'améliorer.

Donc voilà pour la note d'auteur trop longue à mon goût. Si tout ce qui vous intéresse sur le fandom est du Destiel graphique, je vous conseille de passer votre chemin. (Et de reconsidérer vos choix de vie. J'adore le Destiel mais tout d'mayme.)

Bonne lecture, si j'ose dire.

x

L'arme s'enfonce dans sa peau.

Au nom de la Liberté.

Gabriel ouvre la bouche, ne prononce pas le moindre son. Fixe son frère avec dans les yeux, toute la trahison et le pardon du monde. Il a toujours pardonné, toujours caché cette faiblesse-là sous des couches de rage et de cruauté malicieuse de Dieu païen. Les yeux bleu glace du vaisseau en décomposition de Lucifer lui vont si bien – il est si froid, Gabriel peut le sentir, maintenant. Tout est si froid. Ca fait mal, la détermination. Ca fait mal, quand la fin justifie les moyens. Ca fait mal quand sa vision s'estompe, larmes ou peut-être le néant qui s'empare de lui, le néant qui se reflète dans le regard de son aîné. La personne – un humain sans doute – qui a dit que le néant était fait de rien n'a jamais vu les yeux de l'Etoile du Matin. Morceaux de vide, narrateurs bien involontaires de millions d'années – le temps passe plus lentement en bas – passées à serrer ses ailes de plus en plus abîmées contre un corps gelé, à souffrir de sa fierté et de son orgueil, ils racontent tout ce que Lucifer n'avouera jamais, douleur, peur et incompréhension. Le regard du Porteur de Lumière est le cri du cœur – _pourquoi ?!_ – d'une supernova devenue depuis longtemps trou noir. Il sait cacher beaucoup de choses, mais pour qui sait observer attentivement, il est transparent. La glace fait vitre déformante et trompeuse.

Ca fait mal, tout ce qu'il ne lui dit pas. Ce que Gabriel n'exprimera pas – _je t'aime, tu sais_ – ce qu'il n'entendra pas, parce que son frère n'est pas désolé. Il est beaucoup de choses, regret et fureur, destruction et lui-même vestiges d'une gloire depuis longtemps éteinte, mais il n'est pas désolé. Il pense faire ce qui est juste – ou alors tente de coller à un rôle, parce qu'il reste un ange malgré tout, un ange désespéré de plaire à un Dieu absent, en étant l'antagoniste s'il le faut, _puisqu_'il le faut.

Ca fait mal, le noir qui envahit sa vision. Chez les humains, une croyance populaire veut qu'au moment de son décès, on voie sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Le Messager d'une divinité unique et disparue n'arrive plus à percevoir la sienne, derrière le voile sombre qui recouvre tout. Où vont les anges quand ils partent ? Le silence est étouffant, peut-être que la fraction de seconde pendant laquelle sa Grâce s'effiloche et disparaît s'est étirée, par magie ou par pur sadisme de l'univers que son Père a créé puis laissé.

Ca fait mal, de mourir.

« Bonjour, Gabriel. »

_Vous comptez m'emmener ?_

« Je vais te disperser. »

Au nom de la Liberté.

Il voudrait juste être pardonné. Balthazar ne veut pas survivre ou même parler, il est bien trop tard pour tout ça. Il veut juste savoir que son frère ne se souviendra pas de lui comme d'un traître. Il veut juste que Castiel prenne conscience de la raison pour laquelle il a fait ça. Il veut juste que son cadet reste en vie et ne fasse pas ce contre quoi il s'est battu au point d'en chuter et d'en mourir. Balthazar n'a rien d'un ange méritant ou valeureux, il ne sera pas ramené, mais ça n'a pas trop d'importance. Il ne veut pas être considéré comme un sacrifice, être inscrit dans la longue liste des _victimes de la guerre_, ce n'est pas la guerre qui l'a tué. On a dit à son espèce d'aimer, et il a aimé. Peut-être pas la bonne personne, peut-être pas de la même manière. Mais il a aimé, plus que tout, et il lui semble que sa Grâce est comme aspirée par le néant ouvert au milieu de son dos. Il a aimé et il en meurt, en souffre, comme un humain.

Au nom de la Liberté, cette Liberté que chérit tant Cassie. Au nom de son frère et de tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu, au nom de la Liberté. Cette Liberté qui l'a détruit, et qui a maintenant tué Balthazar, comme d'autres anges avant lui. Il ne pense pas à eux, ils n'ont pas eu les mêmes raisons, jamais. Lui est égoïste, lui a essayé de continuer à vivre un peu plus longtemps, juste pour voir le protecteur du jeudi redevenir ce qu'il a été avant d'avoir fait un pacte avec celui qui pourrait être réellement et légitimement qualifié de Diable. Tout est vide, et l'espace d'un instant, il voit tout. L'univers et l'infini, tout ce qui est immortel et silencieux. Les murmures des âmes et les chants du Paradis, les hurlements des damnés loin en Enfer.

Il sait tout, et c'est beau et laid comme seul peut l'être le monde, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Il fait confiance à son cadet, ça ira. _Ca ira, hein ?_ Castiel dit qu'il sait qu'il pourra toujours compter sur lui. Il ne le pense pas, mais c'est le cas.

Balthazar, nommé en hommage à un humain qui naquit bien après lui, martyr pour la cause, mort sur la croix. Un ultime sarcasme.

Au nom de la Liberté.

Il a hurlé pendant des jours et des nuits, ne les a pas vus passer. On dit qu'une journée humaine n'est rien pour un ange, c'est faux. Quand on souffre, tout va plus lentement encore, et ça fait peut-être des années qu'il ne s'en est pas rendu compte – il n'a toujours pas guéri, ne guérira peut-être jamais. Il a appris des informations qu'il ignorait détenir à l'ennemi, et les joues de son vaisseau en brûleraient de honte et de culpabilité s'il n'était pas si fatigué. Il a _trahi_. Et il a mal.

Samandriel sait ce que Naomi lui a fait – il l'a vu et revu, s'en souvient encore, l'a déjà vécu, ça fait longtemps qu'elle le fait. Il est dans sa nature d'aider, de veiller sur l'humanité, il entend des prières et a une mission, et quel était le mal à exaucer les prières légitimes de ceux qui souffraient, il l'ignore – la secrétaire du Paradis, en revanche, semble le savoir. Il ne la blâme même pas – c'est si dur de blâmer quelqu'un quand on souffre comme il le fait. Mais il devait prévenir Castiel, n'est-ce pas ? Lui dire ce qu'elle lui avait fait. De toute évidence, elle l'avait pris de court.

C'est toujours étonnant d'être blessé, même après toutes ces éternités passées à hurler en énochien, pour un ange millénaire, bien qu'il soit le plus jeune de tous. C'est encore plus étonnant de sentir la vie s'échapper de lui. C'est si fulgurant qu'il n'a pas le temps d'être autre chose qu'étonné – Castiel le serre dans ses bras, l'arme fermement enserrée dans sa main. Ce n'est pas très grave. On n'a pas mal quand on meurt, n'est-ce pas ? Et il tente de faire le bien. Il se rattrapera.

Au nom de la Liberté.

Azariel est l'ange de la perte et des regrets. Est-ce que les humains qui ont frappé son véhicule s'en voudront ? Sans doute pas. Ils pensent faire la chose juste. Les humains sont si butés – c'est à se demander pourquoi il s'est battu pour eux. Ou plutôt, pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait. Pourquoi il les a laissés le couvrir – sans doute pour ne pas voir qu'ils étaient en train de tuer ce qu'ils pensaient être l'un des leurs – et le heurter. Bien sûr que Métatron allait leur donner de quoi l'achever. Quel auteur n'aime pas une dose d'ironie morbide dans une tragédie bien faite ?

Ca fait longtemps qu'il est là, tellement longtemps, et il était destiné à durer l'éternité. Il a vu la Terre se former, vu Lucifer chuter, vu l'humanité évoluer, vu le Paradis entier se tordre de malheur et d'incompréhension quand leur Père les a quittés. Il est vieux, mais ce genre de notion n'a pas d'emprise sur un ange. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était accomplir sa mission ; tout _angélique_ qu'il était, malgré son amour – le genre d'amour qu'on s'impose et qui finit par rester de lui même – pour les humains, il ne les comprenait pas, ne savait pas comment leur faire entendre raison. Leur dire que la créature qu'ils qualifiaient de « faiseur de miracles » allait causer leur perte à tous.

Il aurait peut-être dû essayer autrement, se dit-il distraitement alors que sa Grâce commence à s'évaporer, lumière mourante.

Ca n'a pas d'importance, puisque maintenant, il est décédé.

Au nom de la Liberté.

_Je suis resté dans ce trou pendant des milliers d'années, à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à la rédemption, à récupérer mon honneur. Je n'ai pensé à personne, à aucune cause autre que la mienne._

_La seule chose qui compte à la fin, c'est la mission. Protéger ceux qui ne voudraient pas et ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes. Les humains. Aucun d'entre nous n'est plus supérieur à ça. Et nous ne laisserons pas nos peurs, notre égocentrisme, nous empêcher de le voir. Plus maintenant._

_Quand ils diront mon nom, peut-être que je ne serais pas seulement celui qui a laissé entrer le serpent. Peut-être que je serais connu comme l'une des nombreuses personnes qui ont donné une seconde chance au Paradis._

_Fuis, ma sœur._

L'espace d'une seconde, tout n'est que douleur et lumière aveuglante, satisfaction du travail accompli et d'une rédemption qu'il peut enfin espérer obtenir sans le poids de la culpabilité. La simple et claire connaissance qu'il va peut-être finalement être utile, faire autre chose qu'une erreur.

Et puis il est _libre_.

Voir une explosion – celle d'une étoile, par exemple – est quelque chose d'assez extraordinaire pour être noté, même dans la vie d'un ange. En _devenir_ une ?

Il se répand partout, dans chacun des noyaux d'atomes qui constituent l'univers, se trouve à tous les endroits du monde en même temps, peut tout ressentir, et tout est si riche et beau et c'est comme être entier, mais c'est mieux que d'être entier, parce qu'il devient le monde et que le monde est lui, et il sent tout en même temps, la joie sauvage qui lui était inaccessible et le chagrin doux-amer, et qu'il sait qu'il a pris la bonne décision, qu'il sait que tout ira bien.

Gadriel laisse échapper un rire clair, écho de l'univers.

Qu'il a bien fait de se donner, au nom de la Liberté.


End file.
